


Farewell

by BillieMikeTresis13



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieMikeTresis13/pseuds/BillieMikeTresis13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time a tour comes around, a sense of longing comes into effect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song "Farewell" by Rosie Thomas. If you haven't heard it, it's definitely one to take a listen to! I hope you enjoy this :)

Farewell so long cause  
I was wrong I guess  
Farewell so long cause  
I was wrong I confess

 

General POV   
The loud buzz of the alarm clock rang across the room, waking up the small man lying in bed. He sat up slowly, feeling the pains of the day before's activities as he got to his feet. He looked at the time; It was four in the morning.He walked across the room with a soft groan quickly towards the bathroom, making sure to not step on the weaker spots of the floor he knew well to not wake his sleeping wife.

As he walked into the large bathroom, he closed the door over silently before switching the light on. The dark tile was cold underneath his feet as he looked in the mirror. 

He stifled a laugh as he saw himself in the reflective glass. His bleached hair was sticking up in different directions and the eyeliner had made darker circles around his eyes. If only the boys saw me now, He thought as he washed his face and started the shower.

The warm water coursed over his ink covered body soothingly as he washed himself quickly. He dreaded these mornings where he had to get up early and leave his family. He hated the fact that he was missing out on his sons growing up quickly without him constantly around and his wife being alone. 

He shuddered at the thought before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.As he was slipping on his clothes, he heard a soft knock on the door before it opened.

He smiled to the woman leaning against the door. She returned the smile before she sat on the edge of their tub.

"Why so early?" She sighed.

The man's smile turned to one of sadness. " The guys thought it was better to get there earlier than usual."

She turned away." But it's less time with each of your families for all of you.."

"I know."

"Then why do you agree, Love?"

He paused as he was trying to adjust his belt. " I don't, Adie." He sighed." I get outnumbered by the rest of them."

There was silence between the married couple. 

"Billie?" His wife whispered through silent tears.

He looked at her sadly, a pained smile on his face. " Yes, Love?"

" I had a nightmare.." She murmured. " You weren't coming back from this tour.."

"Adrienne," He held her face softly in his hands." I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or the boys. You know that."

She smiled slightly." I know that...But you didn't come back because something happened to you."

"In what sense are we talking that something happened to me?"

"That you died."

"Oh." His tired eyes opened wide before he lowered his hands. " That sense."

She grabbed his rough calloused hands in hers, letting her cold, salty tears drip down on them. " I have such a bad feeling, Billie... Please don't go."

He looked away slowly." I'll be fine, Love." He smiled.

She looked at him, sad and scared for her love. He stood up over her and kissed her gently on her hair.

"I'll talk to you as soon as we get to our first stop." He said, forcing a hopefully convincing smile. " I love you, Mrs. Armstrong."

"I love you, Billie." She sobbed as she saw him grab his things and walk out of the master bedroom to kiss the boys farewell. She waited silently in the cold bathroom for the sound of the lock click into place downstairs before she let all the tears go.

I miss the way you  
I miss the way you sing with me  
I miss the way you  
I miss the way you sing with me

 

It took the brown haired woman forever to fall back asleep as she thought of her husband. Before her eyes closed to whisk her off back to her dreams, she walked down the hallway to the office they had next to Jakob's room. She pulled one the the small drawers open, only to reveal letters to her beloved husband.Each dated by dates that Billie Joe was gone on tour. 

She opened the browning envelopes and read a few lines.

"October 29th,1995 " She read aloud softly. "Dear Billie, I miss you each time you do this to me. Joey's been going crazy without his dad here..so have I. I figured out that our little baby boy loves it when the two of us sing to him. I miss you and your guitars..It's too serene without you. Love, Adrienne

She read for an hour her past letters to Billie. How the boys were missing him while he was gone for the American Idiot tour, how Joey was playing in his band with his friends called Emily's Army.

She yawned, but stopped as she turned her chair towards the open door. There in the doorway, were both of her sons.

Joey was the first one to speak. " What are those mom?"

She smiled sadly." They're letters I wrote to your Dad when he was gone on tour."

Jakob smiled. "Do you still write them?"

She nodded." It helps me deal with me missing him."

"Maybe we should all try it?" Joey said.

"That sounds great, Joey." Adrienne smiled.

"Can I read some, Mom?" The boys asked her.

"Knock yourselves out." 

For the rest of the morning, her and her sons read letters and shared laughs towards some of the memories making her heart ache.

"Does it still hurt that much, mom?" Jakob yawned as she tucked him in to bed after they were done.

She smiled sadly. "Yes, it does, Jake. Goodnight, Love."

"Morning, Mom." He murmured before closing his eyes.

The small woman walked towards her room, stifling a yawn as she tucked herself in on her husband's side of the bed. 

"Goodnight, Billie." She smiled before closing her eyes. "I love you.."

 

Farewell so long cause  
I was wrong I guess  
Farewell so long cause  
I was wrong I confess


End file.
